


Discretion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Missing Scene, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Garibaldi can be discreet, but he's not above pushing his luck occasionally.





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene (or snippet thereof!) from "Survivors"

"That's a very Russian attitude." Ivanova didn't look at Garibaldi as she spoke but he could hear the amusement in her tone. "I commend you." 

Garibaldi hid his own smile as the transport tube stopped and they disembarked to make their way towards Cobra Bay 12. He waited until they out of earshot of everyone to lean in and say, his voice low, "You've got to like that there's an obvious joke there about how you're rubbing off on me and yet, I didn't make it."

Ivanova didn't break stride, kept her posture ramrod straight, hands joined behind her back. But her eyes slid towards him and her lips twitched and since this was Ivanova and they were both on duty, that was good enough for him. "I appreciate your discretion." 

A quick glance around ensured there was no-one around. "Enough to let me take you to dinner tonight?" 

That earned him a look, a raised eyebrow, and the knowledge that he was no longer expressing a Russian attitude. "Let's get President Santiago's visit out of the way first," she told him and really, he hadn't expected anything less from her. Just like he was fairly sure she expected him to push his luck a little. 

Lucky for them both, he was an expert at that. "Your loss," he said airily. "But I was going to cook-"

He'd never get to tell her because at that moment, an explosion ripped through Cobra Bay 12 and as the station shook around them, Garibaldi knew for sure that dinner would have to wait.


End file.
